This invention relates to an improved tag designed for attachment to a part of an animal for identification purposes.
To assist in the identification of animals it is well known to apply a tag to some part of the animal, usually the ear, the tag bearing suitable information to allow for quick and easy identification. The tag can consist of two tabs (such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,414) with one tab having a male member which is passed through the ear of an animal to engage in a female form in the other tab. The two tabs are locked together by the male member fitting in the female form to provide the complete tag. In use the tag is contained within the area of the ear or hangs downwardly therefrom depending on the physical dimensions of both tabs. The tags according to the aforesaid patent specification have proved to be a very effective means of animal identification.
Other types of tags are also known and whilst having differing degrees of effectiveness nearly all include single or double tabs which are contained within the area of the ear or hang therefrom.
In some applications it has become apparent that a tag which stands upwardly from the ear of an animal would be much more effective for ready identification. A tag of this type has heretofore not been successfully developed because of the difficulty in maintaining a tag in the upright position especially when the tab or tabs forming the tag are of a resilient nature. Some attempts have been made to construct such an upstanding tag but all resulted in complex tags which are very difficult to apply or which require specially constructed applicators.
I have now devised a tag which will stand upright from an animal's ear and which is easy to apply from a known type of applicator.